


Doctor Morgan.

by sumweirdo



Series: Marvel Gore [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Dissection, Disturbing Themes, Fucked Up, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Morgan was known to be a very intelligent child, and she was always interested in biology. Anatomy always fascinated her, especially the organs.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: Marvel Gore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700722
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Doctor Morgan.

Morgan was known to be a very intelligent child, and she was always interested in biology. Anatomy always fascinated her, especially the organs.

Tony, her father, found it rather adorable, thinking that she wanted to become a doctor when she grew up. He even bought Morgan her own little supplies, because she liked experimenting on animals. Tony gave her small animals that were already dead and preserved like frogs and rats.

Tony didn't think it was a problem, but other people did. For instance, her school. There's been multiple occasions where she would purposely disturb the kids with stories of how she mutilated frogs. Sometimes, at recess, she would torture small bugs, decapitating them and pulling their legs off. The teacher would always try and encourage her to play with the other kids, but Morgan would never do it.

One day, at recess, there was an injured bird on the ground, about five or six kids were gathered around, trying to help it, or were just curious to what happened.

Morgan wondered what the all the fuss was about, and she squeezed between some kids, and saw the baby bird. It seemed to have an injured wing. Instead of helping it, she wanted to see what its insides looked like. It was so little, she wondered if it had miniature organs. Raising up her foot, and forcefully stepped onto it, blood splattering as she felt it _pop_ beneath her shoe.

The kids screamed and fled the scene. Morgan looked back, wondering why they were all so scared. She lifted up her shoe, seeing the mutilated bird. Organs splattered with blood coating the feathers. She really wanted to take it home, but recess was already over. Morgan scraped her shoe, smearing some of the birds parts and blood on the concrete, before leaving into the school.

Kids were pointing at Morgan, complaining and crying about the bird. The teacher consulted the principal, and the principal called her dad to inform them that he should consider some mental help for his daughter .

"Daddy, I didn't do it on purpose," She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Tony of course, believed his daughter before anybody. She was his only reason for living right now. Ever since his wife died, Tony wished to make his baby girl the happiest.

Tony told off the principal, before driving Morgan home, "Bullshit. My daughter isn't some psychopath." He growled to himself, floured that someone would make assumptions like that on his precious daughter. 

"I didn't mean to kill it, daddy," Morgan said, and she started to tear up, fake tears, "I tripped and stepped on it by accident. I only wanted to help it because it was hurt. I feel so bad. I'm not a killer, daddy."

Tony was heartbroken. It made him even angrier that people would assume she was mentally ill, a killer, "Don't cry, sweetheart, you're not a killer. I know you just wanted to help. Just be careful next time, okay?" 

"Okay," Morgan wiped her tears and nodded, picking up her tablet that had been on her lap. She was smiling behind it.

_____________

What Morgan's dad didn't know is that Morgan's been collecting stray cats, killing them before dissecting them. Removing their little hearts, lungs, other organs and placing them in jars with labels. She kept the body parts in a box in her walk-in closet. Morgan would try to find a cat once a week to place in her collection.

Morgan was outside in her backyard, currently beating a stray, siberian kitten to death with a large stick. She aimed for the head, noticing how that would kill them quicker through her few years of doing this. She always made sure to take the younger kittens, they were the most vulnerable, and easier to kill. They were less hostile, and the little meows they made when they were in pain weren't as loud so no one would be alerted. 

Morgan noticed the kitty wasn't moving anymore, his little head bludgeoned up and bloody. She nods to herself, picking it up and putting it in her backpack. She went inside her house, and her babysitter, Peter was on the couch. 

She didn't kill kittens when her dad were home because she knew he would find out what she was doing. Peter on the other hand, was laid back, and let her play outside by herself.

"I'm gonna play in my room Peter," She said, before skipping upstairs into her room.

Morgan locked her door, and went into her walk-in closet, where she had all of her materials. Morgan put on her hospital gloves and hospital mask, taking the corpse out of her bag and placing it on the small table in there, which had previous blood splatter. She cleans off the blood from his head, stitching the open wound, then placing a SpongeBob bandaid. She then reaches for her clippers, carefully shaving the fur from the kitten, then throwing it away. Grabbing a marker, she marks dotted lines on the kittens stomach. Now, for the exciting part.

Whipping out her sharp scalpel, she stabs the cat, carefully slicing down the stomach and revealing the organs. She caressed the bloody body parts, feeling how they were still warm. She gets the scalpel again, carefully removing the organs. 

Morgan always felt a sense of happiness when she did this. Her tummy would feel a tender warmness, and small giggles would break out in the middle of the procedures.

Morgan places the dead kittens heart in a jar, which had cute pink colored duct tape with stars that had written in black sharpie “ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ”. She does this with all of the organs, which were in a box that she had to seal and reseal everytime with the pink duct tape.

She sewed the cat back together, picking it up and petting it. Sometimes she kept the kittens that she thought looked cute, and played with them like dolls or puppets.

Morgan frowned after a about 10 minutes into playing with the corpse when she knew she had to throw it away. 

Last time she left a rat in there, and forgot that it would decomposed. Tony smelled it, and wanted an explanation, but Morgan said she simply forgot about it, and the issue was dropped.

Morgan put the empty cat in a ziplock bag, and then a black bag, then tied it up. She goes back outside through the back door, and throws it into the trash bin, throwing her gloves and masks away in the process. She went back in, and walked into the living room, smiling at Peter, "I'm hungry, Peter."

"Oh sure, let's get you something to eat," He said, heading into the kitchen.

Morgan sat on the couch, staring into space, deep in thought. 

She couldn't wait for the day that she could experiment on humans.


End file.
